Dance With Me?
by TinyHetaloid
Summary: Italy wants Germany to dance with him. FLUFF ONESHOT GerIta yaoi boyxboy


GerIta- Dancing

Ludwig Beilschimdt was working diligently in his office, working on some very important business documents for his boss. It was almost two in the afternoon and he had started working since eight o' clock this morning. He wasn't anywhere near halfway finished. To get his mind off of the paperwork for a while, Ludwig toyed with his Iron Cross in his fingers, a habit he got from his older brother, Gilbert. His mind started drifting from paperwork to a certain brunette with an odd curl that had the exact same necklace as he and Gilbert. Feliciano Vargas, the personification of North Italy, seemed to preoccupy his mind most of the time now. The ever joyful and carefree man was all Ludwig could think about these days. Ever since the days of World War II, Ludwig did all he could to ensure Feliciano's safety and (though he wouldn't admit it) happiness. He loved seeing that sunny smile on his crush's cute little face. He would do anything to make sure it stayed there all the time. Italy just wouldn't look right without it. The personification of Germany sighed. Why was it so hard to admit, hell even just think about these affections for his former ally?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his office door. Germany cleared his throat and sat up straight again, "Come in." The door opened revealing Italy with a happy smile on his face, as usual. "Ve~ Germany!" The brunette then tackled/ hugged the startled German. He tentatively hugged back, smiling slightly, a blush on his face. 'He's so cute…' He thought. When Italy released his death grip on Ludwig, he blushed asking him with a smile. "Ve~, Germany? Would you want to dance with me? It's been so long since I danced, but I have no partner…" Feliciano then looked to the floor shyly. Ludwig pondered the question, staring at his paperwork, the hand his pen rested in clenching a bit more. He was never the best at dancing, even though he had on rare occasions and on top of that, he couldn't afford any more time to pass in fear of his work not getting done. But he just couldn't deny the shorter Italian, especially with that cute blush and shy gaze on the floor. Ludwig smiled a little and sat up from his chair, "Alright Feliciano… But can we make it quick? I have still so much work to do…" The sunny smile that the brunette was famous for, instantly came back and looked into the German's icy blue eyes, "Ve~ really? Yay!" he shouted, grabbing Germany's wrist dragging him towards the living room.

As soon as they got into the living room, Feliciano let go of the German's wrist and walked over to the record player near the television. He turned the needle onto the record already placed there. A slow, soft song started to emit from the little device and flowed throughout the house with its sweet melody. Germany recognized it instantly as a waltz that Austria loved to play whenever he came to his house. He swallowed nervously as Italy came towards him and took his large, calloused hand in his much smaller, delicate hand and put a hand on his left shoulder. Germany then, with a shaky hand, put his left around Italy's waist, pulling him closer. Italy started to move a few steps and then coaxed Germany to lead. Slowly, he fell into a rhythm with Italy and the whole world seemed to just fade away, leaving only the two of them. When Feliciano leaned into his muscular chest, his heart just seemed to jump and beat faster than normal. Almost to the point that he thought Italy would hear it. As the song came to a close, Italy looked back up a Germany, chocolate brown meeting ice blue. Italy started to come closer to the German until their lips touched lightly. Ludwig's eyes shot open in shock, before closing, melting into the kiss. His hand slid down to Italy's small waist as Italy's up reached up around Germany's neck, pulling them ever closer. When the broke for air, Germany looked questionly into Italy's eyes. Italy just smiled, whispering into his ear, "Ti amo, Germania." Ludwig's blush came back full force but so did his smile. "Ich liebe dich auch, Italia." He replied as he lifted up his little Italian lover into his arms giving him another nice, long kiss.


End file.
